


Pilot Chatter

by HamandChiise



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, Shatterdome Atl, Shatterdome Atlanta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4139022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamandChiise/pseuds/HamandChiise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the 2015 Shatterdome Atlanta Fanfic Slam- in which you chose two characters, a location and an abstract out of bags at random and had to write a fic for it. I pulled out "Hu Wei", "Herc Hansen", "LOCCENT", and "Hope".</p><p>Herc is feeling a bit of unease after the announcement of the double event. He finds counsel in an unlikely place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pilot Chatter

A double event. It was hard to wrap one’s head around. Even though he’d heard Gottlieb explain everything clearly enough when he’d been behind Stacker, a part of him had desperately wanted the Mathematician to be wrong. Gottlieb, sadly was not wrong on most things, but it had happened much too soon for Herc’s liking. So now that it was actually occurring, a meeting and plan had to be called for take-down- and quickly. Tendo had already named the damned things something ridiculous- as always, though he “wanted it to be a surprise” like it was a present at a child’s birthday party and not codenames for giant killer beasts on the way to ravage Hong Kong. 

Herc was waiting beside his son as the others filed in. The pilots were alerted first so they could get into their drive suits and be ready to intercept immediately after, and he glanced over the assembled teams. Everyone seemed to be avoiding the elephant in the room of Raleigh and Mako, quietly talking amongst themselves. Herc’s gaze, for once, ended up on the Wei triplets. Cheung in front, Hu to his right and Jin on the left. Easy enough to distinguish, they liked to place themselves like they did in their Jaeger, though many people still didn’t get that. Maybe Herc just had sharp eyes. Cheung and Jin were talking quietly to one another, and Hu- well Hu looked a bit uncomfortable to be honest.

Looking over at Chuck- who brushed him off with one look back, the little shit- Herc slid over towards Hu. Cheung and Jin gave him an appraising side eye, but quickly went back to their rapid fire speech, content for now. 

Hu looked Herc up and down waiting perhaps for Herc to speak or go away, but the elder Hansen took it as an invite for the former and not the latter. “You ready for this?” He asked. It was a stupid question. No one was really ready to take on two Kaiju- but it had slipped out. Hu nodded, and Herc was afraid that was all he was going to get- but then the other continued.

“It will be difficult, but us- all of us, are here to work together. We all have not failed yet. We will not fail as one.” 

The profound certainty of the statement gave the other an ease he hadn’t felt in quite a while, and he let out a huff. With Mako and Raleigh’s incident- he’d been feeling...shaken. But the certainty Hu had- and looking at Cheung and Jin who nodded at him- notorious eavesdroppers, the lot of them, that had sort of melted away.

“Yeah, you’re right. After all we’ve taken down Kaiju before, and it’ll be three on two.” He ended up half musing to himself, “Woulda been better four on two…” 

Hu shook his head. “They need to find how they fit into the Drift together. It was not easy with us, not easy with you and your son-” Herc winced but Hu continued. “They will find it before we drop the payload.”

Herc gave Hu a bit of a teasing look. “When’d you lot turn into mystics, then?”

That earned a smug look and a laugh, and Hu turned away without giving an answer. Herc didn’t really need one. He’d gotten what he needed. The Australian walked back to his son before the last few people filed in with a brisk pace. They had Kaiju to kill.

**Author's Note:**

> This won best fluff, though I'm not sure it totally qualifies as tooth rotting fluff, it is fluff.


End file.
